ictsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Blogging
What is a Blog? A Blog is an abbreviated word used for term “Weblog“, This is a word used to describe different type of Websites and Portals which share information on specific topics or wider categories. It usually includes Features like Blog Posts, Videos, Comments, Links to other websites, Widgets, etc What is Blogging? Each and every skill you need to run and manage a Blog is called blogging. Blogging includes Skills Like Search Engine Optimization, Social Media Marketing, Writing, Editing and Publishing Posts, Designing and Maintaining the Design of your Website, etc. You need to learn every skill to be a Blogger like You should be a good writer to write lot of Unique and Quality content for your website. You should be a good Search Engine Optimizer to Optimize your blog according to rules and regulations set by Search engines. You need to be a Social Media Marketer and Optimizer to influence your websites or blogs with social media Power which is very strong these days. It is true that you can hire Experts or freelancers for each job but you will need a lot of money for doing that, so rely on yourself and learn each and every skill slowly so that you could become a Good Blogger. On what topics Blogs are made? Blogs can be created on any topic in which you are expert. Let’s suppose you are expert in coffee-making you should start a Coffee blog. Or if you are expert in Search Engine Optimization you should start an SEO blog where you will share tips for better Search Engine Optimization to help people to do Better SEO of their websites or Blogs. Blogs are often made on topics like Political News and Political Topics, Sports, Web design, Blogging Tips, Technology Gadgets, etc. I’ll recommend you to make a Blog on topic you are expert in. What is needed for a Blog: 1) Domain name Domain name is a name people use to reach your website or Blog just like www.Blogginggame.com is a Domain name and you reach Blogging game by entering that URL in your browser’s Web Address Bar. You can register a Domain name by going to any Domain name registrar’s website and choosing a domain name and yes you if that name is already registered you have to choose another one. After registering a Domain name you have to change its DNS settings according to your Web Host Server’s DNS setting, after DNS setting will take effect you will be able to work on your website. 2) Web hosting You need a Computer or you can say that server to store all of your website’s data so that people could see it. You will store your all data in some Web hosting company’s server. There are many Popular and reliable Web Hosting companies But we recommend Ask For Host for your website because We found it most reliable company for website hosting services. You have to Buy a Hosting account with good package from Ask For Host(Recommended) and Check out its Name servers and redirect your domain name to those Name-servers from Domain name Provider’s CPanel. It takes almost 24-48 Hours for DNS settings to take effect and you will be able to install any CMS (we are going to explain this later) and Start working on your Blog. Here's a link of a video explaining about this topic. Enjoy! www.youtube.com/watch?v=NjwUHXoi8lM